I Loved You
by lightuzumaki23
Summary: Naruto has always been oblivious but will that flaw be the thing that leads to his downfall? NaruSaku with one sided NaruHina


Author's notes: this is my first time trying a one shot and stuff so forgive any poor writing but I hope you enjoy Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

I walked along the streets of Konoha as I did everyday.

Wake up, train eat, several bowls of ramen, and go home my daily routine this is what I did day in and day out. But as of last month I added a new activity to this list visiting my lovely Sakura-chan. It was actually quite funny how we ended up dating

One day I convinced her to endure one date with me and we ended up having an absolute blast. We laughed, we smiled, we talked, and in the end we kissed. "Perfect"

is the only word I can use to describe that night

So today like everyday I walked my normal route making sure to avoid the huge influx of villagers that loved to call me hero and thank me for saving them and the village.

After awhile all this praise got kind of annoying. But I safety avoided attention and proceed to walk to the ramen shop, as I walked I felt a familiar presence behind me "Hinata" I thought in my head lately she had been following me twice as much. I didn't understand why, Sakura always called me an idiot when I talked to her about it. But its not like Hinata bothered me of anything she just seemed to watch me, "never saying a hello, and always keeping the same distance away."

So today I decided to change my routine a little and head to the Hyuga compound. As I approached I felt the familiar charka disappear. It felt like it ran away scared. I didn't understand why? Why would she be scared of her own home I began to wonder? But I shrugged off the thought and proceeded into the compound.

As I enter the border between the Hyuga compound and the rest of the village I could immediately feel the air change it felt tense and barren like something was wrong.

I walked in the direction of Hinata's house and I could feel the Hyuga's staring at me as I did. They looked at me as if they knew something I didn't, like I was walking a forgotten road like it lead to nowhere. I finally made to Hinata's house, Neji who was waiting outside stopped me at the gate.

"Hello Naruto" Neji said in his usually tone

Arrogant and proud two things you could always say about Neji but these traits made his truthful something you could either admire or hate about him.

"Hello Neji" I said back

"What brings you to the Hyuga compound today?" Neji asked

I began to explain to Neji about Hinata following me, as I did Neji began to look at me with pure confusion. When I noticed this I broke from my explanation and simply asked  
what?

Neji face became a canvas of emotions this in itself scared me Neji never showed emotion he always kept his cool

"Nar...Naruto there's something I must tell you" Neji stuttered

The tone of Neji's voice frightened me...

I cautiously asked

"And what is that?"

"La...Lady Hinata took her own life no more than a week ago" Neji explained

My eyes widen with shock I fell straight on my ass and I felt my stomach cringe in pain

"How...How didn't I know?" I questioned

We hyugas decided to kept it a secret if word got out that the heir to the Hyuga clan took their own life it would be hazardous to the clan so we chose to mourn in silence.

Neji told me where her grave stone was located I got to my feet and walked to Sakura's

house feeling "Dead on the inside"

After coming back from the Hyuga compound I arrived at Sakura's house she greeted me with the usually hugs and kisses we walked inside and I sat on her couch. All I could do was think about Hinata.

"Naruto-Kun are you ok?" Sakura asked as she cuddled up next to me

I felt cold I started to think about Hinata more and more I always ignored her in one way shape or form maybe if I had paid more attention to her maybe she wouldn't have

Clenched my fist and grinded my teeth together. I got up pulling myself from

Sakura I assured her I was ok I gave her a hug and a kiss and headed towards the forgotten grave stone. As I left I hear Sakura call my name one more time but I didn't even look back I just kept walking. I found the stone in a field in the leaf forest

seemingly quiet. I walked to the stone it was adorned with flowers and other momentoes. I stared at the gravestone it read Hinata Hyuga a gentle and kind soul She always tried and never gave up. The last words stung me the were right from my personal ninja way.

After all this it took her dieing for me to see how she cared how I ignored her how stupid and careless I was. I began to walk forward and I felt that presence that certain charka again I turned around in shock.

"Hin.."

Several paper bombs hit the ground around, I had no time to react.

I opened my eyes I found myself laying the ground I couldn't hear

Anything my ears were bleeding I tried to stand up as I did I felt my

attacker stab a kunai into my leg even though I couldn't hear I swear I was screaming

I struggled to my feet I saw a dark figure in front of me I tried to defend myself but they charged me and hit me straight in the chest I felt the blood fill my lungs I coughed blood fell to the ground I fell back the figure stood over I saw the face of my attacker I saw the face of a dead girl she mouthed something to me, kissed my cheeck, my eyes widened as I relized what she said as she ran a kunai through my chest.

"I Love You"


End file.
